


Angel in disguise

by suna_reversed



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Mafia AU, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Size Kink, Smut, Tattoos, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suna_reversed/pseuds/suna_reversed
Summary: -Mafia AU! Suna x reader ft Miya twins-Being shared in between the 3 most dangerous crime bosses in Japan’s underworld was the last thing you had expected.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Suna Rintarou & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Angel in disguise

**Author's Note:**

> (warnings/tags- fingering, slight degredation, exhibitionism, hair pulling, oral [male receiving], male masturbation, mentions of breeding, mentions of violence, slight yandere themes)

You felt the cool brush of air against your dripping heat as your underwear was pushed to the side, your wetness immediately coming in contact with the growing bulge on the lap that you sat on.

Suna spread his knees further, hands gripping your thighs so that you were on full display to the lust filled hungry eyes of the Miyas. One of his hands came up to play with your exposed breasts that he had hastily pulled out of your dress, not even bothering to unclasp your bra as he opted to simply tear it off.

You leaned back farther against his chest with a sigh as he twisted one of your nipples, a small gasp escaping your lips at his cold touch.

“C’mon pretty girl, don’t keep those sweet moans hidden from us.”

Said an accented voice, followed by the sound of a zipper opening. You knew Atsumu would be the first one to break. Suna had precisely told you so. But you weren’t done with the task at hand just yet.

Suna’s hand on your thigh grazed dangerously close to your heat,

“Speak up doll, tell Atsumu-kun who makes you moan this good.”

Turning your head towards him with a doe-like look in your eyes, you grinded your hips down onto Suna’s hardening member as you replied,

“You daddy- daddy makes me feel so good- ah fuck!” You were cut off by the moan that escaped past your lips as you felt fingers come directly down onto your sensitive little clit, rubbing circles as the hand on your breast continued to toy with your nipples.

Atsumu had fully pulled out his cock from his briefs by now, the tip a shade darker than his skin, oozing with pre-cum as he slowly started to stroke himself.

“Her pretty little cunt is so tight- even after I’ve fucked it hard and deep almost every single night.” Suna growled, two of his fingers slowly entering you causing lewd squelching sounds as he began to pump them. 

Your moans synched up with Atsumu’s heavy grunts and breaths, a profanity leaving his lips every now and then as he started to stroke himself faster. You felt the hand on your breast come up to grip your jaw, turning your head towards Atsumu whose eyes were locked onto you as his strokes became slower. Suna brought his fingers to your lips and you instinctively took them in your mouth, sucking on them, your moans being muffled as the fingers stuffed up your cunt moved faster. Your hips bucked up in response as you felt the familiar coil tighten in your stomach, 

“Daddy please-fuck- so close…please let me cum!”

“Go ahead doll, cum all around my fingers”

That was all that was needed for you to crumble around the slender fingers inside you, back arching as you felt your own wetness drip down your thighs.

Your release seemed to be the blonde twin’s undoing as he too came with a loud “fuck!”, spurts of his load dripping down the leather material of the sofa he sat on.

You slumped back in Suna’s lap, eyes closing as you steadied your breathing, Suna’s hands coming up to tuck in your breasts back into the dress.

“I sure do hope the show isn’t over yet, is it?”

A shiver went down your spine at the husky foreign voice. You had almost forgotten that he was still there. Timidly opening your eyes, you saw him look at you with a smirk plastered on his face as he swirled around the whiskey in his glass.

“Always the late boomer aren’t you” the other twin said jokingly. You expected the silver haired man to perhaps reply with a snarky comeback. Instead, he sent down a blood chilling glare towards his brother that had even you quivering.

You felt Suna’s thumb rub circles into your thigh, deftly pulling away to tap thrice on your skin. A sign to ask if you were okay. You replied back by tapping his wrist twice. Sighing, you felt Suna sliding you down onto the couch next to him.

“Of course not, how can we finish off without our guest having had…fun” Suna replied smoothly.

Osamu smirked once more, eyes still plastered onto you as he lowly said,

“Well, I’m afraid I’m not as easy to persuade as my brother. I would much rather prefer a…personalised performance.”

A scoff could be heard in the back from Atsumu as you saw Suna’s fox-like eyes narrow, his own lips curling up into a smile and you swore you could’ve pictured him internally smashing the quick-tongued man’s head against the glass table in front of you repeatedly. You slid your hand across his thigh, squeezing twice.

Osamu didn’t miss the gesture.

“Not one to share are you? Afraid your pretty little thing might leave yer balls hanging once she finds better?”

He had said it so nonchalantly. Like a childhood friend passing on an inside joke to his mate. Fucking hell- this man truly had no concern for his own life, you thought to yourself.

You felt the tension in the room as Suna stood up. He wasn’t going to ruin this after what you had just got through, was he? No, you still had to buy more time. You felt him leisurely pick up a glass of drink from the bar counter as he came to stand behind you on the sofa.

“Why would I? You, her and I all know whose cock she’d be screaming on the loudest at the end of the night.” He said, a hand coming down to rest on your shoulder before he continued, 

“However…in this case- well, she gets to decide whether she wants some pathetic other cock or not. She does have a thing for always getting new toys-” he paused, ruffling your hair as he mustered up the cheekiest smile possible, “…I do warn you though, they often end up getting thrown away…or even destroyed at times.”

Osamu’s smirk had turned into a clipped smile by now. Atsumu let out a nervous laugh, hoping to ease down the thick veil of tension in the room. Your brain played out all the scenarios in which this situation could turn into an absolute train wreck. So you did the best thing you could have. Looking up, you lightly tugged at Suna’s jacket, making him immediately snap his head towards you,

“Daddy- can- can I?” Your innocent voice seemed to make his own cock twitch, and you knew it had a similar effect on Osamu as you looked back at him shyly. These men were so easy to manipulate once all the blood in their brain flowed down straight to their dicks. You hit the final nail as you continued,

“Don’t want your guests gone without having had fun daddy- I wanna be good for you- for them.”

That made Osamu react out of character for the first time that night as he let out a deep sigh, moving a little to clearly adjust the pressure in his groin. On the other hand, you knew Suna saw through your act. He knew that you’d much rather have these men begging on their knees, and surely not for pleasure. But you had just confirmed your consent, and he did need more time, so he wrapped his ring covered fingers around your throat making you look up at him,

“Okay then- whatever you want doll.”

That was all the signal needed for you to get up, swaying your hips slightly as you walked towards Osamu. He apprehended you with an appreciative gaze as you came to stand right in front of him, before slowly getting down on your knees, moving your hands to place them on his muscular thighs. You heard a “thump” in the background which you assumed was Suna plopping down onto the couch. From the corner of your eye, you could already see that the blonde twin had once again become hard, simply at the gesture of you bending down.

“Still can’t get your full attention, can I ?”

The deep voice snapped you out of your trance as a knuckle brushed across your cheekbone. You looked up at the electrifying man. He had undid a few buttons of his white shirt, revealing his tattoo clad chest. He lightly flicked your nose with his index finger and you felt almost guilty as your core tightened at the subtle gesture.

Batting your eyelashes at him, you slowly slid your hands up to palm him over his growing bulge. You heard the lightest groan escape his throat, and that only spurred on your confidence as you started to unbutton his pants, pulling out his thick girth to slide your thumb across the pre-cum dripping off his tip. Pumping his length a few times, you leaned forward to lick a long stripe from the base up his shaft, stopping at the top to suck on his tip. That single move had almost broken his stoic demeanour as he bucked his hips up, a loud groan leaving his mouth as his fingers came to tangle themselves in your hair. Taking as much of him as possible, you let him set the pace as he rocked your head around his huge girth. Tears welled up in your eyes as he hit the back of your throat, but you continued sucking, drool falling out of your mouth mixed with his pre-cum as a string of moans left his mouth. Your hands came up to stroke what you couldn’t take inside your mouth. You pulled up to suck on his sensitive tip once more before going back to taking him deep in your throat.

“Fuck-fuck I’m close”

You hummed around his cock, intent on breaking one of the most dangerous men in the district, but a whine left you as your head was harshly pulled back by your hair, Osamu’s own frustration being signified by a loud groan.

“Only I cum in her mouth” Suna said possessively, “- continue stroking him baby”

Osamu was shooting daggers at the dark haired man standing protectively behind you. But his attention was ripped away from the violent thoughts as he felt your hands stroking him so well- fuck- he could’ve cum right there as he looked at your fucked out face, your hair mused by his administrations, lips swollen and dried tear stains marking your face. You were the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on. He wanted to ruin you, and he promised himself he’d make you his, no matter what it takes.

You had looked up at Osamu and felt his gaze darken, almost a tint of madness behind it as you continued to stroke him. You felt his climax approaching as his legs began to shake and his moans got louder, pumping him harder and faster, you moved one hand to brush your thumb against his tip knowing he liked it. And it worked as it snapped the restraint in him as he let go, spurting out thick layers of his cum all over his pants and your hands.

“Thank you angel” he had murmured, and Suna’s patience had finally run thin as he had pulled you up, giving you a tissue for you to clean yourself. You noticed Atsumu had managed to finish once more too as he grabbed a box of tissues for himself. You were barely able to meet the eyes of the other twin as Suna had thrown his suit jacket over your shoulders, pushing you out and instructing his bodyguards to escort you to your room, where you had immediately passed out from the exhaustion of all the events of the night.

——————————

Your eyes fluttered open to a hand caressing the back of your head and a strong tattooed arm wrapped around your waist.

“Did it go well?” You mumbled against his chest. 

Suna looked down at you, eyes filled with adoration and an emotion you couldn’t quite figure out.

“It did. Kita managed to meet up with the mole in their gang while they were busy with us. The diamonds were easily switched with the fake copies after that.” You sighed in relief, putting your head on his chest, “And by the time the Miyas do realise what has happened, they’d be way out of the province and surrounded by Ushijima and his gang.”

“But…what if they realise it before they’ve left, are you su-”

Your worries were cut off with a deep kiss pressed to your lips. You returned it with equal intensity, a small giggle escaping your lips. But your smile faded as you looked back at the glassy eyes of your lover.

“You’re mine, okay?” He mumbled while peppering kisses against your forehead. You were completely thrown off by his statement, surely he couldn’t believe that you’d ever choose anyone else over him?

“Please tell me you’re mine”

Your heart cracked at his plea laced with desperation. You immediately responded by kissing him once again, moving your leg across his and pulling yourself over so that you were straddling his lap. 

“I’m yours-only yours” you mumbled against his lips. Your admission set something feral off in him as he growled into your mouth. Your mind flashed to a particular set of cerulean blue eyes for just the fraction of a second. You threw aside the intrusive thought as your lover’s hands came down to knead your ass, and you felt his member poke against the inside of your thigh,

“Can’t wait to fuck you full of my cum princess- gonna make you cum over and over again until you’re begging me to stop.”

Fuck, you’d put your life on the line everyday if this is what you got at the end of it.

\--extra cut below--

“Who were they taken by?”

“Shiratorizawa. 8 dead”

“My brother?”

“They’ve kept him separate for now. Most likely for hostage money.”

“So that’s how they play huh?”

“We’ll help you fix it, after all, our gangs didn’t come to a peace agreement for nothing. At least we still have you…which does bring me to the question, why did you decide to stay back?” 

“I had something I had to...take care of.” 

The silver haired man clenched his jaw, looking down at the collar engraved with the word “angel” across it. A deranged smile spread across his face, 

“You know what? I think I’m gonna deal with this by myself. That brat ‘Tsumu needs some manners beaten into him anyways.” He paused, “Do me a favour though Bokuto- get me all the information possible on that fucker Rintarou- everywhere he goes, who he meets, his personal cars, owned clubs, his close relations.” 

“You got it.”

Oh, he was gonna have so much fun hunting down his innocent little dove

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: suna-reversed
> 
> comments are appreciated!


End file.
